


Dull

by RufusThePup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Drugged Sex, Genital Torture, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Troll Genitalia, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux finds himself drugged and at the mercy of the worse possible person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dull

He couldn't recall how it began. Of course, he couldn't recall much of anything at this point, let alone form any semblance of coherency. It was as though he had ingested enough mind honey to kill even the strongest lusus, which he very well may have done. His mind was murky, any thought that appeared was just as quickly forgotten, his limbs were completely useless, he couldn't even clench a muscle if he wanted to. The only things that managed to break through the haze were the occasional sparks of pain, and he couldn't even place where those were coming from. 

Somebody was talking to him, somebody was touching him. He really wanted to know what was happening, who was here. A pair of fingers were shoved into his mouth, claws digging into the back of his tongue. He tasted metal and salt. Sea salt. His tongue was grabbed by a finger and a thumb and prodded, lifted, and tugged like the dead weight it was. He could feel himself trying to say words but, as expected, only ineffective gurgles were emitted. 

The fingers finally left and he was alone for a moment, until there were hands under his arms and lifting him, pushing on his back to get him to sit upright. He slouched over once put into a sitting position, then tugged backwards by his shirt so he was leaning against something. A hand shoved his head down, and someone was talking to him again, speaking demands. 

One of the thoughts that broke through was the realization that he was naked save for his shirt, and his legs were spread rather indecently. And somebody had been stimulating him, if his coiling bulges and moist nook were any indication. 

He was released and flopped back down into his previous position. His mind was blank a few moments longer, then there was a momentary flash of bright light, and he thought everything was over, that sleep would come soon, instead something forcefully jerks him awake—not alert, but awake. 

Between his legs there's an insistent pulling and tugging, and finally a sharp pinch that causes him to make a noise in his throat. Colour returns to his sight and his nose twitches at a smell. It's blood. This realization sends his thinkpan into panic, tries to force life into his muscles, and he begins to find his voice again. He hears the person speaking again, and it finally registers. 

“Look who finally decided to join us. Wwelcome to the party, Sol, wwe're gonna havve a great time.” 

He didn't catch a word of that, but he recognizes the voice. He tries to speak Eridan's name, but it feels as though his tongue has filled his entire mouth. The pinching and pulling returns, more frantic, and his thighs begin to grow wet. It pauses, then there's something inside him and it feels very, very wrong. 

“Oh look, I can fit my whole fist in.” 

The pressure is lessened and there's quiet for a moment, then his bulges are being handled. There's jerking and pressure on his sheathe and it climbs to an apex before a warm dampness spills from his sheathe and coats his hips. Then it begins again; a great pressure and a flood of fresh fluids. 

“Lost a few nails from that one, but wwhatevver. They'll groww back... unlike your bulges.” 

Dull fingertips circle his sheathe, he feels it twitching and pulsing in response. The center (isn't that where his bulges are supposed to be?) is especially sensitive, and then there's a different surface gliding over it. 

“Mm, you taste so good here...” 

A weight settles onto his nook, fingers dipping inside, and pulling. Pulling hard. Stretching, tearing, ripping, it's especially sharp in the soft nub that rests at the very top of his nook. An actual groan sounds in his throat, and he thinks he may have been able to croak out a “no” before it finally stops. As though to let him feel exactly what's been done, Eridan's fingers are placed in the new tear and he traces it down. 

It leads all the way from the small bud at the base of his sheathe, down his nook and perineum, and ending with his waste chute. 

The pain wasn't completely dulled by his out-of-body haze, as a deep aching wracked his entire frame and left his skull and groin throbbing. Eventually the repetitive pulsating rhythm has him almost hypnotized, and he finally slips into unconsciousness, without a single thought or concern for the few moments he recalls. 

 

He awakens with a jolt, blinking tiredly as he glances around and tries to recall what the hell happened. He's... 

...in his hive. At his desk. 

He lifts his glasses to rub his eyes before brushing a finger over the trackpad of his husktop to wriggle the cursor. 

 

\--- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] ---  
CA: []]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
TA: what  
TA: eriidan  
TA: what the fuck are you doiing  
CA: jhk;;;kljhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
CA: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll//////////////////////////////////  
TA: holy 2hiit  
TA: you diid not 2eriiou2ly fall a2leep on your computer  
CA: ]\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
TA: eriidan  
TA: wake the fuck up  
CA: //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
TA: oh my god you diid  
TA: you 2o fuckiing diid  
TA: what the fuck  
CA: ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
TA: okay  
TA: fiir2tly  
TA: fuck you  
TA: 2econdly

\--- twinArmageddons [TA] has blocked caligulasAquarium [CA] ---

\--- twinArmageddons [TA] has unblocked caligulasAquarium [CA] ---

TA: none of that wa2 meant to be black fliirtiing by the way  
TA: ju2t thought you 2hould know  
TA: 2o you don't come cryiing to me about all the miixed message2 ii wa2 2uppo2edly 2endiing  
TA: the only me22age you need to get ii2 thii2

\--- twinArmageddons [TA] has blocked caligulasAquarium [CA] ---

 

So... it was nothing but a fantasy? 

...Oh, oh that's right. He was—there was no better word for it— _fantasizing_ about Sollux, and he was going to work up the courage to try an upfront approach. He knew he'd likely be rejected for it, so he hesitated, and in his hesitation, ended up losing focus and falling asleep. 

Judging from the fact that a blanket had been draped over his shoulders (likely from his lusus), he must have been out for some time. The one-sided chat was dated as long ago as four and a half hours. 

...Well, shit. His one chance to try and make things work with Sollux and not only does he fall asleep, he ends up getting himself blocked as well. That's gotta be some kind of record. 

Despite that being the most pressing issue on his mind, there was another issue pressing against the crotch of his pajama bottoms. Right, his fantasy...

That was disgusting! Disgusting and horrible and—despite being something he could absolutely see himself doing in the future—just completely unacceptable. 

...Maybe not unacceptable. Maybe just... taboo? There was definitely an underlying sexual tone to the whole thing, so maybe... he shouldn't feel ashamed if he just rubbed a quick one out at the thought of it. 

As a hand slid between his legs, he gladly let his fantasy suffocate the one part of his mind that was screaming “rationalization.”


End file.
